A Survivor's Tale
by SixUnderOneXSix
Summary: Troops of Jedi General Di who survived the company's destruction holding off the main Separatist Droid invasion force struggle to survive on the hostile world of Ryloth as they deal with the native Twi'leks and the assaulting Confederate Forces. Can five clones create a ragtag resistance against the might of Separatist Onslaught? Reviews Welcome! Rated M. DISCONTINUED FOR NOW sorry


_**A Survivor's Tale**_

Characters: OC(ARC-104, Frederick), OC(CT-084, Sam), OC(CT-1767, Shiv), OC(CT-1776, Hotrod), OC(CT-1858, Mirage), Jedi General Master Di (Mentioned), Captain Keeli (Mentioned), Cham Syndulla, Hera Syndulla, Numa (Star Wars), Gobi (Star Wars)

Pairings: None

Disclaimer:

I do not own Star Wars, I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and I wish that I did but I don't. In honour of the Clone Wars (new one), which has phenomenal animation and characterisation I dedicate this one or two shot to the Clone Troopers and Jedi Masters who died to defend a dying Republic as the shadow of the Empire began to loom.

Summary:

Troops of Jedi General Di who survived the company's destruction holding off the main Separatist Droid invasion force struggle to survive on the hostile world of Ryloth as they deal with the native Twi'leks and the assaulting Confederate Forces. Can three Infantry troopers, an ARC trooper, and a single scout create a ragtag resistance against the might of Separatist Onslaught? Reviews Welcome! Rated M.

* * *

 _Survivor's Tale: Prologue_

* * *

Planet Ryloth

Five hours after the Republic Supply Drop

"This is ARC-104 to any Republic forces in the area, I repeat this is ARC-104 is anyone receiving?" Frederick growls over his comlink. Turning the ARC trooper faces the rest of the Clone Troopers with him. "Bad news, our cruisers in orbit must be gone, and with General Di and Captain Kelli dead we're on our own troopers."

"So what exactly does that mean for us?" questions the first, CT-084, Sam.

"It means we're sunk, dead, stranded…" CT-1767, Shiv, begins.

"Can it Shiv, we don't have time for your bad attitude," growls CT-1776, Hotrod.

"Well he does have a point," states the last, CT-1858, Mirage, as he walks over from his watch post to join the ring of armoured soldiers.

"Oh come on Mirage! Taking his side? I thought you were supposed to be a Scout? Ya know 'Never give and never give in'?" Hotrod grunts back.

"Hey! I'm not giving up, I'm just acknowledging we're in a bad position and shit isn't getting any better. How does that suddenly make me a quitter?"

"It makes you a quitter because you're not offering up a plan," Sam answers.

"Lock it down ALL OF YOU!" Frederick shouts as he turns to look at the bickering troopers. "You are _all_ soldiers of the Republic and you had better act like it. I won't lie… we're in dire straights, stuck between a rock and a hard place… quite literally. That said, we don't have any other options than to keep fighting. Mirage and I were trained for these types of situations and whether or not you three believe it so were you. We can't afford to fight amongst ourselves, not when the Seppies control nearly all of this planet's resources and have sent the Freedom Fighters on the run. We _need_ to reconnect with Cham Syndulla and we need more supplies. What is it looking like Shiv?"

Looking up at the ARC Trooper standing over him Shiv shakes his head and begins to talk. "We've only got three small barrels and two long, one for each. We're low on munitions though, one detonator and two droid poppers. Ammo is nearly out too, only half a charge in each power pack for every rifle. There's three knives and two blaster pistols. Other than that we've only got enough food for a rotation, water for two. Long range communication equipment is gone and our emergency transmitter was destroyed along with the extra rations and water when the Commando Droids raided our camp earlier today… honestly Sarge we don't have enough to survive let alone wage a ground war or stage a resistance."

"Half a power pack for each rifle? That's what… fifty rounds per? There's five us and at least three hundred droids… Shiv's right, we really have lost," Hotrod states shaking his head and staring at the ground. Mirage picks up his weapon, clipping it back to his belt as he takes his watch position back up.

"Regardless, we have enough to try. There's got to be a Droid supply Outpost somewhere in immediate vacinity, if we can find it then we can raid it and steal the supplies we need, maybe even some communications tech. It might not mean more food, but at least we'd have something to defend ourselves with," Frederick explains to the other four Clones.

"Sarge… all due respect, but five of us against an entire complement of security Clankers is still too much for us to take on alone, even if we drew them away we'd risk being cut down in seconds," Mirage states, arms crossed over his chest as he stares the ARC Trooper down. Fred nods and looks over at the other three troopers, an idea beginning to form in his head.

"What if we didn't engage them at all? It'd be too much to ask us to destroy every single member of the security complement, but we might be able to trick them into moving some of their forces away from the base. Mirage can you find the Clanker's tracks and lead us to that Outpost before dark?" Frederick questions the scout.

"I'll do my best, but I can't make any promises, especially if we have to avoid more droid patrols the closer we get," Mirage answers uncrossing his arms and placing his hands on his hips.

"Good, then you take point. Hotrod, Shiv, and Sam in the centre, I'll take the rear and watch our flanks. Let's move out troopers, we don't want to stay here too long," Frederick commands as he turns and takes one more look at the droid column advancing through the carnage of dead Republic troopers and their Jedi General. _May you find peace in your success General Di, I know that I'll find what peace I can in the middle of this war… May the force be with you_.

* * *

 _End Prologue_

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _This is a little new for me, I"ve tried a Star Wars stand alone before and it didn't go too well, hopefully this one will go better, please enjoy this little Clone Wars inspired bit, it's essentially a_ what if _scenario based on the episode_ Supply Lines _, while I'm not a fan of Jar Jar Binks, at least the episode spends a much larger amount of time on plight of Ryloth's people and their Jedi/Trooper defenders._


End file.
